In A Better Life
by katikati9027
Summary: Oneshot Request for RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21. So far Evelyn's life sucks with her boyfriend, Aaron treating her like crap. She needs to find her way out and find a better life for her and her three kids, and she finds it through Randy Orton. Randy Orton/OC


**Author's Note:** Hey guys, I'm back with another oneshot requested by RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21! Evelyn Suarez is in a bad relationship with her boyfriend Aaron who verbally abuses her and loves to sleep around with other women. Evelyn has three girls in her home, and are deeply affected by Aaron's actions. Evelyn believes that's there's no way out. But when one night when Evelyn and the kids go to a WWE house show in their hometown of Denver, Colorado, Evelyn finds the way out through none other than the Apex Predator, Randy Orton. This story takes place before and during Randy's suspension. I will take requests! I do not own Randy Orton or anyone or anything that has to do with WWE.

* * *

Sometimes I think to myself, why me? Why do bad things have to happen to me only? Life sucked for me, especially during my relationship with that rat bastard, Aaron. I'm always alone with Raquel (I call her Rocky) who is thirteen, China who is ten, and Ariana who is five, in the hot and sticky house, while he was out with his whores. He never comes home from work. He can't get enough of their love, maybe that's why he's gone for weeks. When Aaron's in the house, he treats me and girls like the dirt on the side of the road. He would call me a pig and a slut and every name in the book. Then he would pretend that he never said any of those things and act like he loves me. He would also drink and hit the kids. Ariana, being the youngest one, would cry everyday, while Aaron says, "Shut up, you brat!" I would come and rock Ariana in her arms until she goes to sleep every night. I could smell the alcohol in the air when he walks around. I never seen a smile on my kids faces in a while. The only time I see them smile was when they watch WWE every Monday and Friday night, especially when Randy Orton comes on the TV, they go nuts. One day, I was working at the McDonald's on the avenue near my house, when there was a raffle going on and lo and behold, I won four tickets to a WWE house show. When I went home and told Rocky, China, and Ariana this, they screamed with joy, and China did cartwheels all over the place. They even did a countdown of the days until they were finally going. They were all set with their WWE trademark t-shirts on. We were about to leave when Aaron stopped us and said,

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Out. Why do you care?" I sneered at him.

"You ain't going nowhere," Aaron said.

"Since when can you tell me when I can go out or not?!" I screeched.

"I don't give a fuck, you're not going!" Aaron said with an assertive tone.

"Yes, I am, and don't act like you're my boss, 'cause you're not," I said with confidence.

"Bitch, who you talking to?" Aaron yelled pushing me into Rocky. Rocky held me on my back so I wouldn't fall on the floor.

I kicked him in the groin, which left him on the floor, yelling in pain. I grabbed the girls' hands, and we went in the car and drove away. Through these WWE tickets, we had a day to get away from Aaron.

It was a fifteen minute drive from my house to the arena. We had front row seats where we saw the real action. Rocky, China, and Ariana was loving every minute of it. I was so happy to see my kids being kids. China and Ariana got to dance with Brodus Clay and the Funkadactyls with other kids dancing as well. Rocky got the whole thing on video on her iPhone. Then the moment that my kids were waiting for finally happened. Randy Orton's match was coming on. The minute that his music came on, the kids went crazy. When they saw Randy Orton coming into the arena, they were screaming their heads off. Randy was walking slowly to the ring as a part of his Viper character. He was halfway there when he turned and looked at me and I looked at him. I smiled a small smile and gave a baby wave, while the girls were squealing with joy. Randy winked at me and gave me a quick smile and continued his way to the ring.

"Oh, My God, Mom! He winked at you!" Rocky screeched, giving my arm a squeeze.

"I think he likes you!" China added.

I ignored them and I still had my eyes on Randy who was doing his signature pose on the top rope. I smiled softly at the encounter between me and Randy. During the match, Randy got thrown into the crowd and into me and the kids. Randy placed a hand on my thigh as he was getting up. He looked up at me and smiled a weak smile. Eventually, the match had a turning point and Randy won against Alberto Del Rio. Randy was now shaking hands and interacting with the WWE universe. When Randy came to us, he took Ariana's hand and kissed her on the cheek. Rocky and China looked like they were about to faint when Randy shook their hands. He came to me, shook my hand and said,

"You're one lucky mom."

I felt myself blush at his words. After the show, I took the girls at a nearby McDonald's for dinner. They finished eating and then they were talking loudly about the show, especially the match between Alberto Del Rio and Randy Orton.

"Mommy, we're going to the play pen, OK?" China said.

"OK, babe, have fun," I told China.

The girls went to the play pen leaving me alone by myself. I smiled to myself when I thought of Randy Orton and me making eye contact. I think that was a way of him flirting with me.

"He wouldn't flirt with me. I have three kids for God's sake..." I thought to myself.

Then I heard a familiar voice that I hear on the TV say,

"So, you're the woman I had my eyes on."

I turned and I saw _the_ Randy Orton, out of his Viper character, casually leaning on the table, smirking.

"Uh, yeah. You came right into me and my kids," I managed to say.

"Well, sorry about that," Randy said, putting a hand to my shoulder.

"T-That's OK," I stammered.

"You all right?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, I'm all right," I replied.

"So, what's your name?" Randy asked sitting down on Rocky's chair.

"I'm Evelyn," I said with a smile.

"Well, Evelyn, it's nice to meet you," he said shaking my hand.

"Likewise," I replied.

"I love your kids, they got spunk," Randy complimented.

"They're the only loves of my life," I said, exhaling.

"Where's their dad?" Randy asked.

"In my opinion, they don't have a dad," I said, hanging my head down.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Before I had a chance to speak, Ariana emerged from the play pen and when she saw Randy, she shrieked out,

"Rocky, China, come quick!"

"I rock," Randy said to me with a smirk. When the girls ran over to him, starstruck, he got up and said to them,

"Well, hey, ladies."

"We're your biggest fans," Ariana said.

"I could see that. And you're that lucky girl in the crowd." Randy said lifting up Ariana from the ground. "So, what's your name, babe?"

"Ariana," Ariana replied.

"Ariana. Pretty name for a pretty girl," Randy said making Ariana blush. He put Ariana down and turned to Rocky and China and said,

"You two must be Rocky and China."

"She's Rocky, I'm China," China said with a grin.

"Can I have your autograph?" Ariana asked shyly.

"Of course you can," Randy replied taking the notebook and pen from Ariana's hand. He wrote his signature and handed it back to Ariana, and said,

"There you go, cutie."

"Thank you," Ariana said.

"You're welcome, hon," Randy said.

"And can we have a picture?" Rocky asked taking out her iPhone.

"Sure," Randy said.

Rocky gave her iPhone to me. They posed for the camera and I took about ten pictures of them. I handed Rocky the phone and said,

"There you go, Rock."

"Mom, it's your turn," Rocky said.

"I don't know, Rocky," I said unsure of this.

"Aw, come on, Evelyn. One picture wouldn't hurt," Randy insisted.

"Oh, all right, but only one picture," I said.

"Ten pictures," Rocky said.

"OK, five pictures," I said.

"Cool!" Rocky says, clapping her hands enthusiastically.

Randy put a tattooed arm around me and I smiled for the camera. For some reason, it felt good to be around him. Rocky took five pictures as I instructed her to do. I was so happy that my girls had a time to be happy. But that would have to come to an end.

Two weeks passed after the WWE house show. Randy and I still communicate using Twitter, and the frowns returned on my children's faces. After I met Randy Orton, I keep having dreams that he would be my husband. I would be smiling more often and I see my children running around a big house with smiles on their faces. But then when I wake up and realize that it was only just a dream, I burst into tears. I came home from work and I heard strange noises coming from upstairs. The awfully loud noise came from my room. I took a deep breath, made the sign of the cross, and barged in the room. I gasped when I saw Aaron in bed with a strawberry blonde woman.

"What the hell?!" I screamed out.

"Aaron, who is she?" the woman asked. I swear to the heavens, her voice was so annoying, I would kill her right then and there.

"I'm his girlfriend, that's who I am!" I yelled out.

"You have a girlfriend?! I thought you said she doesn't live here anymore," the woman accused.

"Baby, I can explain," Aaron said.

"You don't need to explain nothing. I'm outta here," the woman said putting on her clothes and heading towards the door.

"Look, I'm sorry you had to see-" the woman began.

"You're no better. I hate bitches like you. You're nothing but a home-wrecking whore. Now get out of my sight, and out of my house," I said with extra venom in my voice, giving her a death glare.

I could sense the fear in her eyes as she looked at me. The woman scurried out of the room when Aaron called out,

"Candice, wait!"

I heard the front door slam shut. Aaron then yelled to me,

"What the hell, Evelyn!"

"You're bringing women up in here?! When there's kids in the house?!" I yelled.

"Why the hell are you here?! I thought you wouldn't be here until twelve in the morning!" Aaron said.

"You think I'm gonna leave you alone with my kids?! You would have thought!" I retorted.

"They're my kids too, you know. I'm their father," Aaron said.

"Oh, no, you're not. You know what, where the hell are my kids?" I asked in a quiet deadly tone.

"They're in their room, they're probably sleeping," Aaron replied.

I stormed out of the room into the girls' room. I saw Rocky cradling a crying Ariana, and China leaning on Rocky's shoulder, sniffling and wiping tears from her eyes.

"Oh, My God, what happened?" I asked rushing over and knelt on the bedside.

"We wanna get out of here," China said in a broken voice.

"Why is Ariana crying?" I asked softly.

"He hit her," Rocky replied.

"What? Ariana, come here," I gestured for Ariana to come. Ariana walked over to me and I felt her tears soak my shirt.

"He hit me on my back," Ariana's little voice sobbed.

I peeled her yellow shirt up to see welts and a big red bruise on her lower back. I felt like I was in some of those stupid horror movies. I felt tears come to my eyes as I saw the grotesque features on her back. I covered the bruises with her shirt, and whispered,

"Girls, I need you to get your jackets. We're leaving, and hurry up."

The girls scurried around the room to get their jackets. When they were ready, I grabbed their hands and swiftly went down the stairs.

Aaron came out of the room and asked,

"Where you going?"

"Go wait in the car," I told them.

Rocky, China, and Ariana ran out of the house and into the car.

"You didn't answer my question, bitch. I said where the hell are you going?!" Aaron yelled.

"To get my kids away from you!" I screamed back. "You hit Ariana?! You gave her a big ass bruise on her back!"

"That brat didn't how to shut up! What can I do?!" Aaron threw his hands in the air while he yelled.

"You know, I was so right about those kids having a father! First, you hit my kids, and then you bring some bitch in the house?!"

Aaron then got a tight grip on my neck. He said to me in a ominous tone,

"Listen bitch, you better watch yourself when you're talking to me. I'll snap your neck in a second."

I wave my hands around to get him off of me. I ended up smacking him across his face which brought white hot pain in his face. I took this chance to slam the door shut, get in my car and speed away from the house. I took the girls to my best friend Danielle's house. She was the only person I could trust.

When we were outside the door, I rang the doorbell almost twice until the African-American beauty answered the door.

"Oh, Evelyn, I wasn't expecting you," Danielle said breathlessly, pushing a lock of braids away from her face.

"Sorry to drop by like this, but um, can Rocky, China, and Ariana stay at your house?" I asked desperately.

"I don't know, Evelyn," Danielle replied.

"Please, Danielle! It's Aaron! Look what he did to Ariana!" I pleaded peeling Ariana's shirt to reveal the bruises. When Danielle saw it she whispered,

"Oh My God, that son of a bitch."

"So, can they please stay with you?"

"Sure, no problem. And they're staying here tonight, since tomorrow's Saturday," Danielle said.

"Oh, thanks so much," I said exhaling with relief.

"Netelle and Aaliyah would be happy to see them. But what about you?" she asked.

"I'm just going for a drive. I need some time to think," I replied, running my finger through my hair.

"OK, take care of yourself," Danielle said hugging me.

"I will," I said hugging her back.

"Bye, Mommy," Ariana said sadly.

"Bye, sweetie, I'll pick you guys up tomorrow morning, first thing," I said.

"Come on in, it's cold outside," Danielle said to the girls.

When Danielle shut the door, I went inside the car and I started speeding down the street. I didn't know where I was going until I had an idea and went straight to the park. I parked my car in the parking lot, and started walking fast. I was so angry at myself for the decisions I've made in the past.

"There's no hope for me now," I said to myself.

I couldn't believe that ever since my senior year in high school, I had three kids with his stupid ass. But the irony is that it's all my fault. It's my fault my kids were suffering like this. When I remembered all those things, Tears streamed down my face while I banged my fist on a tree and laid my forehead on the bark.

"_Ay Dios, Ayúdame!_" I whispered to myself in Spanish.

"Evelyn? Are you all right?" I heard a voice say.

I turned around and I saw Randy Orton with a gray sweater and black sweatpants on.

"Randy? What are you doing here? You should be touring around the world with the WWE," I said with a shocked expression.

"My boss gave me seven months off, and I love it here in Denver." Randy peered in my face and saw the tears on my face.

"Were you crying?" Randy asked.

"Oh, no, It's just the cold, you know," I said wiping away my tears.

"You can't fool me, Evelyn. What happened?" Randy asked again.

I thought that there was nothing to lose. I wanted my dream to come true, and this was my chance. I threw my arms around Randy and silently released all my bitter tears.

"It's OK, Evelyn," Randy said, rubbing my back.

"It was horrible, Randy. I saw my boyfriend cheat on me in my house, and then he hits my kids!" I choked out, covering my mouth as the words were released. I couldn't take anything back now.

"You mean the girls' father?" Randy asked. I could sense the anger rising in his voice.

"Yeah, he hit Ariana, there was bruises on her back!" I started crying again.

"He hit the little girl?!" Randy was now completely angry now.

"Yes," I said, my voice meek.

"How long has this been happening?" Randy asked.

"As long as I can remember, when it was my senior year in high school and when I had Rocky. I thought that he was a good man when I first met him. I never thought that he would be such a bastard. He would get drunk and hit my kids, and he would never come home for weeks, because he was out with other women," I started. Then tears welled in my eyes and I continued.

"Then he would call me those names, and he would sometimes hit me," I whispered.

"So that's what you meant by saying that they don't have a father," Randy sounding like all the things that I explained to him made complete sense to him.

"Yeah," I said, wiping my eyes.

"Evelyn, you didn't deserve this," Randy said.

"Yes, I did. I chose to be with him, it's my fault that all this is happening! And I keep running away from him and the truth" I said.

"Well then, pretend that you work for the WWE and you're having a match. You can't run away from the match, because you need the money, that money is your freedom from all the crap that's happening to you. It's time for you to stop running and go hard on him for your kids and for you," Randy said.

"OK. So then when all this is over, I'll be officially a single mom," I sighed.

"No, that's not going to happen," Randy said.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I wanna be there for you and your kids," Randy replied.

"What are you saying?" I asked, my heart thumping, knowing where this is going.

"I'm saying that you're the best thing that ever happened to me and I love you, Evelyn," Randy said.

When he said those three words to me, I felt a fresh stream of tears come down my face. Randy wiped them away from my face, and kissed me on my cheek. My lip trembled as Randy inched closer to my face. I felt my blood run hot as he locked lips with mine. When he let go, I said to him in a broken voice,

"I love you, too, Randy."

That was the first time I ever felt safe when I kissed someone. I felt that my dream was coming alive. A month after that fateful day, Randy comes over my house whenever Aaron wasn't there. I thought it couldn't get better than that.

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

China and Ariana was sleeping and Mom was still at work. I went to the bathroom and I was thirsty so I went downstairs for a drink of water. As pouring water in the cup I heard someone say,

"Hey, Rock."

I dropped the cup in the sink and I whirled around and I saw Aaron with a stupid smile on his face.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"That's no way to talk to your daddy, Rocky," Aaron said, walking up to me. I could tell that he was drinking because I could smell the alcohol in his clothes.

"You're not my dad. You don't care about us. You don't even care about Mom," I said.

"Well, then I'm sorry. Rocky, can you give me a kiss right here?" Aaron asked pointing at his cheek.

"What, no! And I have to go to bed," I said. I tried to go upstairs when Aaron yanked on my arm and said,

"No, you staying right here!"

"Leave me alone, get off of me!" I screamed out. But then Aaron choked me and said,

"Shut up. You're just like your mother. No one can save you now!"

I screamed loudly and I tried to get him off of me. China and Ariana came downstairs to see what's going on. I heard Ariana scream,

"Rocky, no!"

I saw China run to open the door, and Randy came running in. He made Aaron get off of me. I watched in horror as Randy beat Aaron up. There was blood everywhere coming from Aaron. Then all of a sudden, Mom came in screaming,

"What the hell is going on here?!"

* * *

**Evelyn's POV**

I saw Randy holding Rocky in his tattooed arms. Rocky was crying and screaming and thrashing violently. Aaron was on the floor, his face cut, bruised and bloodied. China was trying to calm Ariana down who was crying up a storm.

"What's happening in here?!" I asked looking from Aaron to Randy.

"He tried to rape her, Evelyn," Randy said.

"What?! No, I didn't! This little slu-" Aaron began.

"You know damn well what you were trying to do and you're gonna tell her! _You're gonna tell_ _her!_" Randy screamed at Aaron.

"Aaron, did you try to rape Raquel?" I asked quietly.

"No, I didn't! She wanted to give it to me!" Aaron said. I could tell that he was lying.

"Mom, he's lying!" Rocky screeched.

"He's lying, Evelyn!" Randy added.

"Randy, take the girls upstairs, please," I said.

"Come on, babe, we're going upstairs. I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise," Randy said to Rocky.

They went upstairs when I asked Aaron again,

"Aaron, did you try to rape Raquel?"

"No, I already told you that!" Aaron yelled stubbornly.

The words Randy told me that day in the park kept echoing in my head. I was starting to hear voices in my head. I grabbed the frying pan from the kitchen counter when Aaron screamed out,

"Evelyn! Put that shit down now!"

"She's thirteen, and you try to rape her?" I asked, raising my voice.

"She wanted to give it to me!" Aaron said defensively.

"_YOU LIAR! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!_" I shrieked suddenly.

I wasted no time giving whacking Aaron all over his body. Aaron was screaming in pain Aaron was curled up on the floor whimpering in pain. I grabbed one of the duffel bags I kept in the drawers, went upstairs into our room and grabbed all his clothes and the other shit he kept. I went downstairs with the almost heavy bag. I dragged Aaron's slightly lifeless body out the door, out of my house. I grabbed the duffel bag and threw it out like trash.

"Yep. Get the hell out. Why don't you go live with your whores? And if you ever come back here, You'll guarantee that you won't be living anymore." With that I slammed the door, Aaron finally out of my life, I leaned on the door and slid down on the floor, tears of joy and shock escaping from my eyes. Randy came downstairs and sat on the floor next to me.

"You did it, Evelyn. But what came to you?" Randy asked.

"Let's just say that I heard voices in my head," I replied, wiping my tears away.

A smirk curved on Randy's face knowing that I used one of his famous references. He asked me,

"Hey, you wanna go upstairs?"

I nodded and took upstairs to my room, celebrating my freedom.

Two months later, Randy and I got married and we moved to a huge house in Missouri. I haven't heard from Aaron ever since that day when I kicked him out of the house. The analogy of me being in the WWE really got to me. I had wrestling lessons from Randy, and within a year, I had a golden ticket to stardom as a WWE diva. I've never seen my kids so happy before. For the first time ever in thirteen years, I was happy.

* * *

**Author's Note**: For RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21, I hope you enjoy the oneshot and sorry for the delay! Love, Kati

And for everybody else I hope you enjoyed the oneshot and make sure you read and review!


End file.
